Beneath The Sakura Trees
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: Please give this story a read. It used to be a crossover, but I decided to change it to this fan site. It's an Inuyasha crossover, but there will be no characters from said anime. Please enjoy. 0w0
1. Prologue

Vio: While I am working on **Savior** , I'll also be working on this crossover too.

There will be no characters from Inuyasha in this story, but there will be similar scenes from the anime included in this story – but I _**am not**_ trying to rip off an episode from Inuyasha. Some scenes were just too awesome for me not to include! ^w^

I do not own Inuyasha or PPG _!_

 _She just shuts her ears_

 _She's fallen too far_

 _With salt in her scars_

 _Don't let him taste her tears_

 _She's fallen too far_

 _The girl that time forgot_

The Girl – _Hellberg feat. Cozi Zuehlsdorff_

* * *

 **Prologue: The Girl That Time Forgot**

* * *

"She's such a freak!"

 _'Ignore them.'_

"Even her parents killed themselves just to get away from her."

 _'No! They didn't!'_

"Geez, she needs to just give it up already."

 _'No...'_

"Ms. Ishikawa...Bubbles?"

The teacher was greatly confused – who on earth would name their child Bubbles?

"Here."

She glanced up from her charting board to glance at the girl who had raised her hand. She was dressed in school dress code with her bright blond hair pulled back into a lose braid. Dull, baby blue orbs stared blankly ahead at the board as she finished up taking roll.

Bubbles felt numb as the teacher shrugged and turned to begin class, either ignoring or not noticing the other students giggling pointing at her. Sneers and smirks were thrown at her along with a few pencils, paper balls, erasers, etc.

" _Freak!_ "

" _Whore!_ "

" _Moron!"_

The girl just continued to write her notes down, ignoring the harsh whispers and threats of bullying.

What else could she do when everyone wanted her dead?

"I'm home." Bubbles said to no one as she dropped her blue backpack onto the kitchen before falling onto the pristine couch with a grunt.

She pulled her hair lose, locks of gold fluttering everywhere. She felt happy as she caught sight of her manga books that were neatly stacked onto a wooden bookshelf.

Bubbles loved anime.

She loved to read and watch it. To watch regular school girls become magical heroes who saved the day from evil masterminds!

Yeah it sounded lame to many, but she loved it. To be able to protect the people you love and care for, and for them to help protect you. Working together to defeat the villain and protecting the innocents. Such a dream it would be.

Bubbles smiled softly as she turned the tv on – maybe one day she would have a life of adventure, who knows?

A chill ran down her spine, but she ignored it in favor of watching the newest episode of _Inuyasha_.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know.

Please review? ;w;


	2. Chapter 1

Vio: Welcome to chapter one!

Also, don't bully other people. It's not very nice.

* * *

 **Episode 1: The Cursed Well and The Girl**

* * *

The next morning was hectic as Bubbles rushed around trying to get ready. She shoved her books carelessly into her backpack and zipped it up, wincing slightly as she nicked her finger. She grabbed her brush and the currently burnt piece of toast that she shoved into her mouth before running outside and rushing down the millions of steps that led up to her family's shrine.

"Dang!" She growled, trying not to choke on her toast, "I hope I can make it on time!"

She wouldn't. She knew that she would never make it on time – not with all the bullies that were purposely being late by waiting for her so that they could make her late. It made no sense whatsoever to her.

Bubbles literally almost gaped as she finally reached the school yard only to be presented with smiles and students saying 'hello' or 'good morning'.

Something was up.

People don't go from treating you like you're the scum of the earth to you are an angel sent from above. Ok, they weren't treating her like that – but still!

She felt entirely unnerved by the whole situation.

A part of her felt warmed by their new attitudes and she hoped that they were actually going to treat her like a normal human being and not trash or the dirt beneath their feet.

As the end of the school day drew near, Bubbles felt warm and happy. She had been treated so very nicely throughout the day, and she never wanted it to end.

"Hey Bubbles?"

She turned to see Hayashi Sora standing there with his smiling buddies, a huge smile of his own was plastered across his face. His brunette locks were slicked back, his uniform was crumpled and open to reveal his pale collarbone. She could feel a small part of her screaming to run away as she stared into his brown – almost black eyes.

They always seemed so blank to her.

"Would you like to come with us to visit the haunted forest? We were going to see if the rumors about the cursed well were true."

She brushed a blond lock of hair out of her eyes, "A cursed well?"

Her inner voice was getting stirred up as a chill ran up her spine, but she ignored it.

Sora gave her a gentle smile that seemed a little too gentle for him – who would always send her the darkest of glares or the nastiest of sneers.

Her inner voice was screaming louder now.

"Yeah but don't worry," he said as his smile widened, "we'll-I'll protect you if anything happens."

Bubbles mulled over it for a few moments, arguing with her inner voice before giving him a big smile, "S-sure, I would love to come."

 _No!_

"Good. Meet us at the entrance around ten, ok?"

She nodded, and Sora gave her a small pat on the back before turning to leave with his buddies following close behind.

Bubbles never noticed the menacing smirks they shared when their backs were turned.

* * *

"Uhh...hello?" Bubbles called out softly almost jumping at the sound of an owl hooting.

She had exchanged her school uniform for a pair of sweats and a light blue sweater along with a pair of worn shoes. Glancing around the entrance, she shivered remembering the rumors that had swept through the school's grape vine.

 _"Didn't you hear? Aki went missing a few days ago."_

 _"Didn't she go into the haunted forest as a dare?"_

 _"She's dead then. Anyone who goes into that damned forest never comes out."_

"Hey Bubs!"

She jumped and turned to see Sora and a few of his friends walking over with big grins on their faces. Shivering slightly, she sent them a small smile as her grip on her phone tightened. She had made sure to dial 9-1-1 before locking it – she wasn't taking any chances.

"You ready?" Bubbles nodded and followed the boys into the dark woods.

She could tell that the boys were starting to get freaked out by the unnatural silence, but she ignored them while eyeing the dark trees that hung over the group.

"Hey Sora?" One of his buddies spoke up, his eyes narrowed in a certain direction.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that the well?"

The group stared where he was looking only to spot an old wooden well that was almost completely covered in vines and moss. They crept closer and Sora ordered them to remove the foliage before he took a quick glance in Bubbles' direction. The girl had her arms wrapped around her body while her frantic blue eyes were looking everywhere as if she were looking for an escape route.

He grabbed Hoshi's shirt, "Grab her. She's starting to freak out."

The teen nodded and walked over to the girl, making sure he wasn't acting too obvious. When she turned her head away from him – he struck.

* * *

Bubbles began to scream as thick arms wrapped themselves around her waist and chest, dragging her backwards.

Towards the well.

She knew it!

"Let me go!" She screamed as the others began to grab her flailing arms and legs.

She scratched and even tried to bite, but it wasn't enough and she was finally caught with her arms behind her back. Hell, they even had to pin her legs, not wanting to be kicked or stomped on.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as Sora grabbed her chin forcefully – that damn dirty smirk showing his true intentions.

"Sorry about this _**Bubs**_." He spoke in a mocking tone as he twirled a piece her golden locks between his fingers, wrapping it tightly to where it was brutally tugging at her head.

"Our school is very prestigious, and we don't need any trash trying to ruin our reputation, now do we?"

Bubbles glared at him harshly, "The only _**trash**_ ," she spat out mockingly, "I see around here is you!"

 ***SMACK***

"You keep your little mouth shut!" He snarled before looking at his buddies with a sickening smile.

"Throw her in the well," he turned away from her, his smirk growing wider, "maybe she'll be of some use to the other side."

She tried to struggle out of their grasp, but by then – it was too late.

For a moment, Bubbles felt as if she was flying, but in the next moment, she was falling...falling...falling...

Everything went black as she hit the bottom with a sickening crack.

* * *

"Lady Tsubaki! Lady Tsubaki!"

The flap was pushed aside to reveal an elderly woman with silver hair and wise brown orbs. She was dressed in the traditional miko garb along with sandals that clicked against the ground as she walked.

"What is it Hana?"

A young girl huffed as she skidded to a stop in front of Tsubaki, "The lady of Sakura Trees found a girl at the bottom of the well!"

Tsubaki straightened up, her eyes narrowed, "Take me to her."

The miko followed the little girl to the center of the village where men and women alike were crowded in a circle, whispering and pointing in shock. When she finally pushed through the crowd, her own eyes widened in shock.

There, lying on the ground, was a young woman with hair the color of the sun and skin so pale it would make a Yuki-onna jealous. She was dressed in weird clothing, and her face was decorated with bruises.

"Masaru! Taki!"

Both men dropped their buckets and straightened up.

"Yes, lady Tsubaki?"

"Bring the woman to my hut – quickly now!" She growled at the end when she saw the two standing there awkwardly.

"H-hai!"

* * *

Bubbles awoke to the smell of...mint? Lavender? Maybe honeysuckle? Whatever it was, it smelled really good.

"Am...am I dead?" she asked while trying to open her eyes, closing them quickly as the images blurred.

"No child, ye not dead yet."

Her eyes popped open and she immediately turned to the person who had spoken, regretting it instantly as her head pounded in agony.

"Calm yeself child," she flinched as something warm touched her forehead, "no fever, just a mild headache then."

Bubbles inwardly sighed in relief as her vision finally cleared. She blinked in confusion as she looked around the...hut? It smelled of herbs and the sweet scent that had woke her up.

Baby blues finally landed on the person who had cared for her while she had been knocked-out. Her eyes widened at the sight of the old woman that sat a few steps away, staring at her patiently.

Was she in Inuyasha? Had she seriously been reborn into Inuyasha or something? The old woman looked as if she could be Kaede's sister or something.

"Where," she rubbed her throat while the elder handed her a wooden cup of water, "where am I?"

"You are in my hut." The old woman said as she dipped a small cloth into a bucket of cold water before ringing it out and giving it to her.

Relief settled in as she dabbed her face with the cloth before finally letting it rest against her warm forehead.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tsubaki, what is your name child?"

"Bubbles."

The woman raised an eyebrow but said nothing in response. The girl did have such pretty blue eyes - they practically glistened with life!

Bubbles bowed clumsily, "Thank you for saving me, Ms. Tsubaki."

"I'm not the one who saved ye child."

She blinked in confusion. Who saved her then?

"Your savior is over in the Isle of Sakura Trees."

"Isle of Sakura Trees?"

Tsubaki nodded, "Yes, your savior is there." She said standing up and moving the flap aside to point towards the distance. The teen followed and glanced out to see where the old miko was pointing.

Bubbles looked surprised to see only pink in that direction, "Wow, that's a lot of sakura trees."

"Mhmm, would you like to meet your savior?"

"Can I?" When the woman nodded, she nodded back with a hesitant smile, "Then yes, I would like to meet the person who saved me."

Tsubaki smiled back, "Come along then child," she walked outside with Bubbles following and gaping as she saw all the huts and a huge shrine, "we do not have all day."

* * *

Bubbles was in a state of awe as they arrived at the entrance to the Isle of Sakura Trees. She slowly slid off the horse she had ridden before rushing over to help Tsubaki down, careful of her own bruises and her still-throbbing head.

"Thank ye child."

"You're welcome, lady Tsubaki."

The wind blew in their direction and Bubbles smiled as a few cherry blossoms got caught in her hair.

They truly were a sight to behold.

"This is as far as I can go."

"Wait – what?" She was confused.

Then why did she ride with her all the way out here then? The elderly woman nudged her further into the thicket of trees.

"If you want to see your savior, then she will be waiting at the biggest tree."

"Ok, thank you – wait. She?"

Tsubaki shook her head as if to show that she would say no more, and Bubbles sighed before hesitantly walking forward, looking back every once and a while. A part of her wanted to go back when she could no longer see the miko, but she ignored the feeling and continued on with determination.

A few minutes later, she finally arrived at the center of the forest. The tree remined her so much of the tree from Inuyasha – Goshinboku was its name. It stood tall and proud with thick and dark branches reaching out, covered in cherry blossoms.

"Who are you?"

Bubbles jumped and let out a squeak of surprise at the voice, "U-umm, I just wanted to say thank you for s-saving me!"

Silence.

She sighed and turned, only to gasp and jump back. A woman stood in front of her, smirking slightly at her reaction.

The woman stood at least a couple of inches above her wearing a maroon-colored, short kimono that stopped just above her knees with the sleeves barely reaching her fingertips. She wasn't wearing any shoes either.

She was beautiful too. Peach-colored skin shone as the sunlight hit it – long sunset locks were pulled into a low ponytail while two pieces in the front fell to her collarbone. Bright pink orbs stared her down with curiosity and caution.

The girl also had claws – _**claws!**_

Along with slited pupils and two, fuzzy sunset-colored ears that sat atop her head.

She was a half-demon. Maybe an inu half-demon like Inuyasha?

"You wish to thank me?"

Bubbles blushed as she got caught staring, "Y-yes. You really saved my life back there."

"You're welcome..."

"Ah, how rude of me! My name is Bubbles."

The halfa giggled – her voice was so soft sounding, "Well Bubbles," she said with a small smile, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

The blond nodded shyly with a smile of her own, "Umm, if it alright to ask..." The woman raised an eyebrow, "What is your name?"

She got a bigger smile in return, "My name is Blossom."

* * *

Yeppers! Blossom will be a half-demon – did anyone see that coming I wonder?

And sorry for so many page breaks. Its to show scene changes and different points of view.

Please review? ;w;


	3. Interlude

Vio: Here's a small piece until I post the next episode.

* * *

 **Interlude: The Rising Tide**

* * *

"The key is within our grasp, my master," a light feminine voice whispered, "the land quivers with excitement."

A dark chuckle, "This is wonderful news my most loyal servant – most wonderful indeed."

Eyes of silver glance up towards the sky with elation, "Just a little longer my lord and you will once again have your power."

The dark chuckle slowly gained volume and soon it changed into a demented laugh that echoed throughout the empty castle.

* * *

"Somethin' doesn't feel right."

"You feel it too?"

"Yeah, what about you fearless?"

Claws tap against the wooden floor, "I feel it too," the figure eyes the shining sun, "it's probably nothin' though, so just ignore it."

Cobalt orbs sharpen, "You know our mothers told us that if we ever feel if something is wrong – to not ignore or brush it off."

"Well they aren't here, so shut up and drop it."

The rustle of clothing and footsteps before the sound of a door sliding shut ended the conversation, leaving the other two behind – one glowering and the other solemn.

* * *

"That was a good job!" An armored man smiled as he threaded his fingers through his sweaty brown locks, "We were awesome!"

His female companion smirked back, her eyes twinkling with mirth, "Yeah, more like _**I**_ was awesome. You just ran around screaming with your tail between your legs."

The man pouted, "Ah, you're so mean!"

"You're just jealous."

"No, I'm not!" The man vehemently denied with a strong shake of his head.

The woman laughed and he blushed brightly.

She was incredibly beautiful and strong-willed for her age. A prize she was - a prize that was definitely known around the village...by other men.

She was by no means a whore, but he hated how she could seize a man's heart without even trying.

He frowned at the nauseating thought.

Even though she had ensnared so much attention, she had never once shown one ounce of interest in him, or even in other men in general. She seemed to always be so focused on making her father proud and saving as many villagers as she possibly could.

A true and pure woman she was in his eyes.

Jealousy bit at his heart – no, his very soul – as he watched her greet other men of their tribe.

His stomach tightens at the sight, and he starts to feel ill.

Maybe he should take that old man up on his offer.

* * *

Why did this have to happen to her?!

What did she do to deserve this horrid fate?! _**What?!**_

She spat up another glob of blood, wincing as her body shook in agony. Her body grew cold as her sight blurred.

She was going to die.

There was no one to help her – no one to save her from this fate.

It was all because she had found the answer to the impossible. _**He**_ had found out that she knew, and _**he**_ decided that she could not live.

Soon the cold faded away to numbness.

Here she would lie – a forgotten soul that was damned to walk this earth, never to be able to rest in peace.

Her vision blurred and faded to black.

* * *

Yeeeaaah, that happened. I decided to drop some very big hints in this small chappy – I mean some _**BIG**_ hints.

Anyways, please review? ;w;


	4. Chapter 2

Vio: Here's episode two – Yaaaaaassss! XwX

Enjoy. *w*

* * *

 **Episode 2: The Journey Begins and The Ultimate Betrayal**

* * *

"Now focus child." Tsubaki ordered as Bubbles already closed eyes scrunched up in frustration.

It's been at least a few weeks since the young school girl arrived to the feudal era after being forced down the cursed well by her tormenters. She had been saved by the resident protector, Blossom – who was also a half-demon.

A few days after thanking the halfa and recovering from her injuries, she had tried to go back down the well with great hesitance.

The hesitation was quite understandable in her opinion.

Tsubaki and Blossom had come with her with heavy hearts. Even though they had only known the girl for a few days, both had grown fond of her caring soul.

With tears in her eyes, Bubbles jumped – only to gasp in shock and slight pain as she crashed into the solid ground below.

Blossom had jumped down not even a second later, not at all affected by the height. She picked her up and jumped back up only to be greeted with the miko's concerned look.

For some reason she could not return to her time, and not to mention that she had earned a nasty sprain and a few bruises from her jump.

A huge part of her was happy that she couldn't go home, but that tiny – _**tiny –**_ part of her would miss her old home. It was the only place she was ever happy, but she had to remember that her happiness had died in a horrible plane crash.

Afterwards, the small group of three went back to Tsubaki's hut where the elder had revealed another shocking surprise to her.

Apparently, she had immense spiritual power – kinda like Kikyo and Kagome. Even though she had a great distaste for the zombie miko, she had to admit that both were quite the badasses.

Maybe she could be on their level.

 _ **Maybe.**_

"Augh!" She growled in irritation as she fell back onto the grass. Trying to find inner piece was becoming a pain in her butt.

She could hear Tsubaki sighing while Blossom chuckled and Hana giggled.

Turns out that little Hana was Tsubaki's apprentice.

Surprises everywhere.

"Ye must focus if you want to reach your inner strength."

"I know," she let out a tiny whine, "but it's so friggin' hard!"

"But," she continued, noticing the stern look on her mentor's face, "nothing in this world will be easy."

"Exactly. This world will not be kind if ye is not ready."

Bubbles nods and looks up at the bright sky with a soft smile, "It's such a beautiful day."

A rustle of clothing and Blossom dropped next to her, "It is, but no changing the subject."

She smirked as Bubbles groaned, "Now why don't you give meditation another try?"

* * *

The next couple of days were uneventful...until one morning.

Blossom was busy stirring a pot of broth while Bubbles sat on a mat meditating. Tsubaki had left early to fetch Hana so that they could go collect herbs, and both would mostly be back when the sun had fully risen.

"Ah," she knew she was drooling, "that smells really good."

Her stomach growled and Blossom let out laugh, "It's almost ready."

Bubbles nodded and closed her eyes with a satisfied grin.

She and Blossom had become such good friends in such a short amount of time, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Maybe it was fate.

The sounds of approaching footfalls make both turn towards the entrance with confusion.

"Lady Tsubaki!-huh?!" A man ran into the hut, eyes wide and mouth pulled down into a frown. Sweat poured from his half bald head.

"Lady Blossom," he gave a short bow before turning to Bubbles to do the same, "Lady Bubbles, is Lady Tsubaki around?

Blossom shook her head with a small frown, "Lady Tsubaki is currently out with Hana right now. What's wrong?"

The man nervously glanced back outside, "Some old geezer just arrived in the village and started spouting nonsense about."

"He is no trouble for you, is he?" Blossom asked as she shared a confused look with Bubbles. An old man shouldn't be a problem unless...

The halfa's eyes narrowed in thought, _'Could he be possessed? or is he a demon?'_

The man shook his head, "I do not know for sure, but he mentioned something about-" he stopped himself with a shiver before sending the two girls a look of urgency, "Please come see for yourself, I can not speak of it so freely."

Blossom looked as if she wanted to press for more information, but Bubbles cut in, "Of course, where is he?"

"Come, I'll show you."

* * *

"Mommy," a little girl whimpered, not taking her frightened eyes off the deranged old man, "I'm scared!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" The snaggled-toothed man cackled, his eyes wide in excitement, "OUR LORD WILL RISE ONCE MORE AND YOU'LL ALL PAY! AHAHAHA!"

As they arrived, Bubbles immediately felt nauseous for some reason. She cupped her mouth and Blossom sent her a look of pity while she bared her teeth at the elderly man.

"It's his demonic presence you're sensing. You'll get used to it after a while."

Bubbles looked at her in shock, "He's a demon?"

The half-demon snorted in distaste, "A pathetic one, but a demon nonetheless."

"Anyways," she cracked her fingers as a dark smirk appeared upon her lips, "you stay here. It's been a while since I've had anyone to fight – can't start slacking!"

Bubbles watched in awe as Blossom charged at the man, her claws raised.

 ***SHING***

The petal-eyed beauty paused with a snarl, barely dodging the arrow that pierced the old man's back. He screamed in agony as black miasma rose from his body, leaving nothing but a pile of ash behind.

"Filthy demon."

Bubbles rushed over with worry as she checked her friend for any injuries or burn marks caused by the spiritual energy, "Blossom! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"And you!"

Bubbles jumped and looked over to see a woman glaring at her. She was wearing a miko garb, but instead of the red and white, it was a deep navy blue with gold trimming. Puffy, shoulder-length hair the color of copper and eyes that were brown but seemed almost an inky black.

Who was this woman?

"You've got some nerve!" The woman spat out as the crowd moved to let her by, "You – _**a miko –**_ befriending a half-breed!"

She was so close that Bubbles could see the sprinkle of freckles on her cheeks.

"Miko?"

The woman snorted, "You are a miko, are you not?"

Bubbles blushed as she remembered her own miko garb she was wearing, "I'm not for sure, I've been told I have the potential for it."

"Pathetic."

Blossom growled and the woman raised her bow defensively, "You better watch yourself, _**half-breed.**_ "

Bubbles felt fury claw its way up her throat, "You've got some nerve!"

Everyone jumped at the normally soft-spoken girl's angry shout, "Sure you killed the demon, but you almost hit Blossom in the process! Not only that, but you _**insult**_ her like she's the dirt beneath your feet! I don't give a damn if you are a well-respected miko – you _**will not**_ act as if she is worthless. As long as you're around, I don't want to hear one insult come out of your mouth!"

She was huffing at the end, but she was also glad that she had gotten that off her chest. No one deserved to be treated as if they should've never been born, especially someone as kind as Blossom.

"Aye child," everyone turned to see Tsubaki with Hana, who was watching with wide eyes, "but ye must not let your anger control you."

Bubbles nodded as shame washed over her while Blossom patted her back gently with a smile.

No one had ever taken up for her before. It was nice.

"As for you, " the smug smile that had appeared as she watched the pathetic excuse of a miko being chastised, had disappeared, "what business do ye have in this village, Lady Chiyako?"

* * *

Tsubaki listened to Chiyako as the miko proceeded with her story while Hana served bowls of luke-warm broth.

"I have no idea what's going on, but a lot of demons have become more active as of lately."

"Active?" Bubbles asked as she took a sip of her broth, inwardly sighing as it soothed her hunger.

The miko sneered but continued at the warning look she got from Tsubaki, "Yes, they've been attacking more villages, slaughtering villagers and leaving their corpses unharmed."

Tsubaki frowned, "Unharmed? Demons usually devour any human they can get their teeth on."

Chiyako nodded, staring into her bowl, "They do, but..."

"But what?" Blossom asked and was surprised to not get any sneers of frowns, but a blank look instead.

"Their bodies were found shriveled up – as if someone had literally sucked the soul from their very being."

 _'That kind of reminds me of Kikyo's soul stealers if I'm not mistaken.'_ Bubbles thought as she bit her lip, "Stealing their soul? Is that even possible?"

"I do not know for sure, but it seems to be the most possible answer as of right now."

"How many villages have fallen?" Tsubaki cut in.

The air became tense as everyone awaited the woman's answer, even Hana had curled up by the elder miko's side.

"Counting the ones I've seen – around seven at the most."

Bubbles inhaled deeply. Seven villages were gone, destroyed and lifeless.

"Have," everyone turned to the blond, "have you found any survivors?"

"No." Chiyako's eyes darkened with sadness, "No man, woman, or even child has survived the ordeal."

Blossom put her wooden bowl down, unable to finish her now cold broth.

Everyone was quiet as they listened to the sounds of voices, children laughing, and birds chirping. It was slightly soothing, especially after hearing news like that.

* * *

Later that night, Chiyako was staring into the small fire pit with a look of dread, "What is on ye mind child?"

"How can I save them?" Chiyako whispered as she looked over to see the blond miko sleeping soundly. The half-breed had decided to sleep on the roof, like the freak she was. She wasn't complaining though – the farther the half-breed was, the better.

"I don't not know the answer child, but ye should worry about the present – not the past."

"But-"

"If ye dwells upon the past then ye will never be able to move on to the future." She finished without even sparing the other miko a glance.

Chiyako sighed as she rubbed her forehead. Tsubaki was right, is she dwells on the past too much then she'll never be able to move on.

After all, Tsubaki should know what it's like.

"That girl."

"Hmm?"

"That miko who you're training," she whispered, not wanting the half-breed to become curious, "there's something weird about her."

"Weird like how?" Tsubaki was smiling now.

"You know, quite acting."

Chiyako playfully glared at the older woman, "Her aura, it's abnormally strong for someone such as..." She trailed of, motioning towards the knocked-out girl.

"And it's different, but I can't find the words to explain it though."

Tsubaki nodded, her smile replaced with a look of seriousness, "I know what you mean. It's hard to describe but there's definitely something powerful hiding within her."

Brown/black orbs narrow, "Where did she come from, Lady Tsubaki?"

"She was found a few weeks back by Blossom herself." She spoke carefully while poking a stick at the burning embers.

"Poor child lost her memories and we've been trying to help her retain them."

"Where did the half-"

"Blossom."

"Where did _**Blossom**_ find her?"

"By the river. The poor dear was half conscious when she was found, mumbling to herself."

Chiyako relented afterwards, deciding to retire for the evening, "Thank you for letting me stay for the night."

With that she left towards the hut that was a few paces down from her own.

Tsubaki frowned as the younger miko left, "Why did you lie?"

She looked over to see Blossom watching her intently as she walked in to sit near the sleeping girl.

"Chiyako used to be a wonderful miko," she whispered tiredly, remembering the way the woman used to be, "but years of hardships have changed her."

"Used to be?"

"Her heart has darkened quite recently ever since she started to practice dark magic."

Sakura-colored orbs widened in horror, "Dark magic? Is she crazy?"

Tsubaki shook her head with a grim look, "I do not know what goes on in that head of hers, but she is on a dark path to destruction. There is still hope for her – she still cares for others but..."

"But?"

"I fear she will become a dark miko soon, using poisons and other dark methods to reach her goals."

"And what does this have to do with Bubbles?"

"Bubbles has a strange aura that cannot be described yet, but it is indeed powerful and unpredictable as well. If Tsubaki knew of her true origins – a girl who has traveled through the well from a different time – then I fear what she might do to obtain that power."

Blossom sighed deeply, "What should we do?"

A raised eyebrow in return, "We?"

"Wherever Bubbles goes, I go. She has been the first human to treat me as a friend and she even defended my honor."

"I see," Tsubaki rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "then you two should make your way up towards the Yokai Taijiya Village that's not too far from the eastern mountains. I'm friends with the elder Umiko – she might know something about Bubbles' strange aura."

Blossom nodded in agreement. A demon slaying village is the last place she really wants to go, but if it'll help her friend then she'll suck it up.

"Now get some sleep child, ye will have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

Bubbles choked on her water, "We're going where again?!"

Blossom shushed her as she peeked around the hut to see if anyone was listening in, "We're going to-"

"A village where people slay demons, I got that!"

"Why are you so angry?"

Bubbles drooped, "I just don't want anyone attacking you Bloss, you're like a bff to me."

"Bff?"

"Best friends forever." She giggled as Blossom smiled.

"That is strange, but I like it."

The two conversed quietly until Tsubaki appeared, "Did she tell you?"

Bubbles nodded solemnly, "Yes, but I have no idea why you feel this so-called aura from me. I'm just an average teenager who went to school, worked at a small convenience store, walked home every day, brushed my teeth, and went to bed – only to repeat the process the next day. I never felt anything 'pulsing' or 'throbbing'."

"Everything will be ok," Blossom soothed quietly, ears perked, "let's just go to the village Lady Tsubaki suggested and find-"

"Lady Umiko."

"Lady Umiko, and maybe she'll be able to help you, ok?"

Bubbles nodded again and turned to the old miko, "What about Lady Chiyako? Will she be going with us?"

"No child," Tsubaki frowned, her face looked so very tired, "Lady Chiyako has already left unfortunately, so it will only be you and Blossom."

She and Blossom exchanged a look that went unnoticed by Bubbles.

The halfa would have to tell her friend about the soon-to-be dark miko. She herself didn't know if there was any hope for the woman.

And she sure as hell didn't want the cursed miko to come after the other girl.

Blossom remembered something her mother had told her a few years before her death.

 _"Trying to help those who will not help themselves is useless."_

Such a simple sentence, but it struck home.

"Blossom?"

"Hmm?" Acting as if she just hadn't been lost in her own thoughts.

Bubbles smiled, "Let's go pack, we've got a lot of ground to cover and I want to make sure we're prepared."

"Ah, yes." She followed the younger girl, giving Tsubaki a smile as she passed.

"Something wicked blows this way," The woman spoke softly as the gentle breeze grew stronger, "I only hope that the light will save us."

She walked after the girls, not noticing the dark silver orbs watching her through a globe.

* * *

\- **Elsewhere -**

Smoke filled the darkened sky as villagers rushed around burning huts trying to find their families.

A man dressed in black and red armor glared as he drove his blade deep within a bug demon's body, not once flinching as crimson splattered on his face.

"Buttercup!" He roared, trying to force his way through the horde of demons, "Where are you?! Buttercup!"

 ***SHING***

Surprised, the man coughed up a mouthful of blood, "D-dammit! W-who?"

His brown orbs widened at the sight of younger man dressed in black and brown armor, "M-Mitch?"

He choked up more blood as he looked at the spear that was embedded in his chest cavity, "W-why?"

Mitch chuckled as he twisted his spear, relishing at the look of agony on the man's face, "I've tried so hard to earn _**her**_ affections, but she still won't notice me because you won't notice her!"

"Wha – _coughchokecough –_ what?"

"Kaito," The brown-haired male said with a sickening smile, "I want Buttercup."

His brown eyes widen even further.

"I want your daughter, dear leader."

He wiped his sweaty face, leaving trails of dark crimson. It made Kaito sick – how many of their tribe members had he killed before he had run him through?

Not to mention this sick bastard also wanted his daughter to top it all off.

How had he not noticed Mitch's behavior? Was he like this even as a child? If only he had noticed sooner.

A smack to the face made him sneer up at the younger man who just continued to smile, "Ah, ah, ah," he warned, wiggling his finger at his leader as if he was a naughty child, "now's not the time to take a nap, dear leader."

He snarled in return, "G-go to hell, y-you traitorous b-bastard! My d-d-daughter will never want y-you!"

Mitch's eyes went cold and he brutally ripped the spear out of the older man's body, "We'll just have to see, now won't we?"

Kaito gave a blood-stained smile, but he was looking behind him, "Forgive me, my daughter."

His body fell to the crimson-stained ground, lifeless and cold.

Mitch turned to see the very woman he desired looking at him with horror shining in those unnaturally, bright green eyes of hers that he loved. Her raven locks were tangled and crusted over with dried blood as well as her armor. Her double-bladed scythe was dangling limply from her hands as she continued to stare at her best friend who had just killed her father.

"Buttercup," he whispered taking a hesitant step forwards to the motionless woman, "he deserved to die – he never noticed your hard work or your gifts."

"…..Mitch?" He smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown as she took a step forwards with her scythe raised.

He ducked to avoid the wicked end of the blade that aimed to be-head him.

"YOU BASTARD!" She roared, trying to slice him in half, "HOW _COULD_ YOU?! I _TRUSTED_ YOU!"

Mitch just dodged hit after hit, letting the girl tire herself out, "Buttercup," he whispered with a sad sigh, "I did it for you."

"BULLSHIT!"

"You don't understand yet, my flower," That earned him a dark glare, "but someday you will, and I'll be waiting with my arms wide open."

He whistled and a small horde of demons gathered around him, picking him up and carrying him off into the distance. Buttercup tried to run after, but she tripped over a corpse and skidded across the dirt with a grunt.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she picked herself up, looking around only to find more and more bodies every second.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL, MITCH!" She screamed, her throat raw with emotion, " _ **DAMN YOU TO HELL!**_ "

* * *

Welp, here's the second episode. I hope it was to your liking.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know please.

Please review? ;w;


	5. Chapter 3

Vio: Here's episode three, please enjoy! ^w^

This one will be kind of short – _**but –**_ some new characters will be showing up. *w*

Thank you all, enjoy!

* * *

 **Episode 3: The Three Lords**

* * *

"Oi, Hiroshi!"

Said man looked over to see his friend and fellow farmer, "Takeru, what's wrong?" He asked noticing the look of unease on the other man's face.

"Haven't you noticed anything strange?"

Hiroshi scratched his head in confusion, "Strange? Like what?"

"Like the usual random fires, flashes of lightning, or the small earthquakes that usually happen."

"What about them?"

Takeru huffed, "They've stopped," his irritation grew at the other man's confused look, "and that's bad."

"Why?"

"Because that means that we're no longer being protected by _**them**_!"

Hiroshi took a moment to think about it, "Them?"

Takeru grabbed his friend by his hakama, "Are you an idiot?!"

"W-woah now," he said at the sight of his friend's sudden anger, "w-what's the big deal anyways?"

"Don't you remember anything from _**that**_ day that happened exactly three years ago?!"

"Three years-" his eyes widened in horror, "You mean!"

"Yes! Finally!"

* * *

 _ **\- Three years ago -**_

 _"Who are they?"_

 _"They're demons! Look at the middle one's eyes! They're the color of blood!"_

 _"A-are they going to kill us?!"_

 _"Oh Kami-sama!"_

 _Hiroshi had been standing with his heavily pregnant wife at the time_ _ **they**_ _arrived._

 _It was just a normal morning until the guards spotted them and held their spears up in defense. The leader sliced them up in matter of seconds, leaving the village defenseless. He would never forget the way the leader of the group just flicked his hand of the crimson liquid in such a nonchalant way – his lips curled up revealing those razor-sharp canines._

 _He didn't even need the sword attached to his hakama._

 _The leader was dressed in a dark red hakama and kimono. He had a snarl-like grin on his face, those damned bloody eyes full of blood-lust. His claws twitched and his grin grew bigger at the sight of the villagers flinching back as if struck._

 _The one on the right was wearing the same thing except it was a dark green. He had a dark smirk upon his face and was leering at the women of the village. Dark emerald orbs just glanced around lazily, but his whole body twitched – ready for someone to defy them._

 _The one on the left was wearing the same as the others, but it was a navy-like blue. There was no emotion on his face although, those dark cobalt orbs were brimming with malice. He – like the other two – seemed on-guard, ready to take down anyone who might challenge them._

 _"Who are you?!"_

 _Tamaki, a cocky man who bragged way too much._

 _The leader turned his devil-like gaze on him, "We're the new leaders of this town. If you have any problems, just ask. Oh," his look darkened, "and if you try to send a miko or taijiya after us, " he let out a pernicious laugh that sent shivers down the villager's spines, "expect their heads on your mats."_

 _It was dead silent._

 _"Anyways," he grinned, "you may call me Lord Brick."_

 _Emerald eyes spoke next, "Call me Lord Butch but," he purred out, "you lovely ladies have the honor of calling me Butch."_

 _That wasn't any different._

 _Then the last one spoke up, "Lord Boomer."_

 _Hiroshi noticed that he wasn't much of a talker._

 _Lord Butch stretched and cracked his knuckles, "Now, if you don't mind us asking," he eyed the castle that sat right in the middle of the large village, "who lives there?"_

 _No one dared to utter a word._

 _Lord Brick grew impatient and he grabbed the nearest villager near him, who happened to be the loud-mouth himself._

 _"Who lives there? And don't lie to me either," he hissed, crimson orbs burning into Tamaki's mud-colored ones, "you won't like the consequences."_

 _"L-Lord Kagami lives there, m-my lo-lords!"_

 _Lord Butch laughed, "Good job, kiss-ass," he turned to Brick who had dropped the quivering man, "now what bro? We plan or," a dark smile stretched across his face, "do we just storm the castle?"_

 _"They probably already know we're here so," he just shrugged his shoulders as his brother's smirk widened, "why the hell not?"_

 _The three left afterwards with dark smirks decorating their faces._

 _No one acted out as later that night, screams of terror and dark laughter echoed throughout the village._

* * *

Hiroshi inwardly shivered, "Shouldn't we be glad they're gone? Who cares if they gave us protection? The murders and mischief over-powers the protection!"

Takeru glared him down, "You idiot!"

"What the hell, Takeru?!"

The other man continued, "As much as I hate them too, but without their protection, we'll be defenseless against the other demons and whatever's been decimating other villages!"

Hiroshi paused, staring at his friend in horror, "...What? Decimating?"

Takeru grimaced, "Yeah, haven't you noticed the inflow of other people? They come to ours because their village was close to a decimated village. They didn't want to become next Hiroshi," he gave a shaky sigh before meeting the other's eyes, "no one has survived whatever happened – no one."

Neither said another word as both felt an ominous chill crawl up their spines.

* * *

"The eastern tribe of taijiya were completely wiped out a few days ago."

Crimson eyes darkened, "It's none of our business, so leave it alone Boomer."

"Yeah bro," a husky voice spoke, "they were killed by a horde of demons, not whatever Tamotsu is planning."

Boomer gave his brother a look of discomfort, "How do you know Tamotsu, Butch?"

Said brother just grimaced and rubbed his left shoulder. It was where the arrow-head scar was – after he was struck by the woman he cared for.

It was a grim reminder to the three that humans were not to be trusted.

Boomer sighed as he watched his second eldest brother fall back into memories while the eldest just continued to sharpen his sword.

The three brothers had three different mothers, but all shared the same father. Their father's name was Michio, but they had resorted to calling him Mojo when they couldn't pronounce his name.

Then there was their mothers.

Akane was Brick's mother. She was a beautiful woman that was graced with sun-kissed skin along with deep auburn locks and bright crimson eyes. As beautiful as she was, Akane was a cold woman who only cared for her son and his half-brothers.

Next, there was Mikazuki – she was Butch's mother. She was just as beautiful as Akane with her snow-colored hair and dark emerald orbs, along with her extremely pale skin. Many mistook her for a yuki-onna at times, but the thought would quickly be banished at her attitude. She was well-known for her kindness and caring heart while her son was known for his ruthless and unforgiving behavior. She also only cared for her son and his half-brothers.

Finally, there was Kawa – Boomer's mother. She was, again, just as beautiful as the other two with her sun-colored hair and deep sapphire orbs. Her skin was a beautiful mix between pale and tan that gave her a so-called heavenly aura. She was a quiet and calm woman who also had a huge heart, just like Mikazuki. She, along with the other two, only cared for her own son and his half-brothers.

Their 'father' was a monkey demon.

He had onyx-colored locks that Butch had received from him, along with honey brown eyes and sickly pale skin.

It had always made them wonder how their beautiful mothers could have fallen for such a creature, because he was by no means a prize-winning mate.

Then, they found out about his 'charm'. Mojo could charm his way out of any situation, no matter who was involved.

Sadly though, their father had messed with the wrong demon and he was killed. Mikazuki and Kawa brought flowers to his grave and spared him sorrow, but Akane didn't once glance at his grave or mourn his death.

He had charmed them into a one-night stand, so why should she care after what he did to them?

When demons mate, it's for life.

That's why they hated their father so much. He had ruined three wonderful women.

Boomer leaned back with a sigh, just staring up at the wooden ceiling.

That was their hatred for their father, but their hatred of humans had started early on.

They were only tiny kids when they were kidnapped by bandits - Kuro's gang that is. For weeks on, the group had tortured them for the littlest things. Food being burnt, not enough water, spilling rum, or even just being born in general.

They were later found by Akane, who had wrapped them up and hid them before walking back to the group.

Not even ashes were left when she was through with them.

Their father hadn't even cared, but their mothers had spent every waking moment trying to heal their scarred hearts and minds. They had – after years – finally decided to give humans another chance.

They were just entering their teenage years and their hormones were going wild.

The three had found a small village that wasn't too far from Kawa's own home, so they decided to go and visit. It had started out great with all the jolly villagers and happy little kids running around, but all that happiness would soon fade as Butch met _**her**_.

Kimiko was her name.

She was just entering the beginnings of youth, just like them, turning out to be quite the beauty. She had long, waist-length brown locks that were pulled into a low ponytail. Her eyes were an unusually bright cyan color that was definitely unique for a human. He and Brick could plainly see the churning emotions in their brother's eyes.

Butch cared for her deeply, and at one time – they thought she shared the same feelings for him as well.

At least until _**that**_ day.

Kimiko always had a certain need to want to become stronger - the need to protect the weak was her answer.

That need would be her reason to betraying their brother.

Oh, he could remember it like yesterday.

 _He and Brick were planning on meeting Kimiko and Butch by the waterfall for an outing._

 _They were not expecting to arrive, only to see their brother being pinned to a tree by an arrow. Betrayal decorated his face as he reached out for the girl who just stared back indifferently._

 _"K-Kimiko? Why?"_

 _Her face was blank as she held her pose where she had shot the arrow._

 _He himself had frozen on the spot while Brick's face went from pleasantly happy to enraged in seconds._

 _His brother snarled loudly, smoke pouring from his mouth and nostrils._

 _"He offered me the chance to become stronger," she whispered, blank cyan clashing with devastated emerald, "the cost was for you three to die," she pauses to glance back at them, "but it seems your demise will have to wait a bit longer."_

 _Before he or Brick could tear her apart, a swarm of demons swooped in and carried her away._

 _He can still remember his pinned brother roaring and snarling promises of death at the woman._

 _"YOU BITCH!" Butch's white sclera was turning black while his emerald green iris' turned to a bloody red._

 _Three deep, jagged black marks appeared on each cheek, "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FIND YOU AND I'LL_ _ **KILL YOU!**_ _"_

 _Brick had to hold off on his own search, trying to help him calm their brother down before he completely lost his control._

No human could be trusted afterwards.

"Oi, Boomer," he looked over to Butch, "you wanna go mess with the villagers? They think we left 'em already, HAH!"

"Sure, you comin' Brick?"

The eldest snorted, "Why the hell not," he stood up, sheathing his sword, "let's go."

* * *

"Oh my," Bubbles whispered as she scanned the torn and bloodied village in front of her, "is this the village Lady Tsubaki was talking about?"

Blossom covered her nose – the smell of decay was almost too much for her, "I think so, but it appears as if we're too late."

Decayed bodies lay scattered across the ground drenched in what seemed to be dried blood. Huts were crushed and crops destroyed, and there was no sign of anyone surviving such a massacre.

Wait...

Her ears twitched and her head snapped to the right, "Bubbles! Watch out!"

Blossom tackled the blond to the ground as something flew over their heads, "Who the he-GAK!"

They looked over to see a girl dressed in tattered armor, glaring at them with hatred burning in her lime eyes. She was holding her right side as she limped over, dried blood encasing her all over.

She reached to her side to pull out a tanto, "I won't let you-"

She collapsed to the ground with a grunt before passing out.

"What j-just happened?" Bubbles asked as she eyed the fallen girl with sorrow.

Blossom looked around once more before glancing back at the unconscious girl, "I don't know, but we're going to find out."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know please.

Introducing the RRB!

Please review? ;w;


End file.
